The Research Core will generate new knowledge on minority health and chronic disease, specifically cancer and cardiovascular disease, with emphasis on developing and testing interventions to reduce these disparities. The Core will combine oversight of two P60-supported full research projects with an innovative pilot project program that leverages NIH funding with institutional and philanthropic funding. The Research Core will capitalize on the successful research conducted in the previous two phases of our P60 Center of Excellence, and will make use of the infrastructure of the UAB-supported Minority Health & Health Disparities Research Center (MHRC). Thus it will advance our understanding of health disparities and enhance our efforts to eliminate them. Specific aims are: Aim 1: Oversee the implementation of two full research projects: 1.